Ending of a coma part 2
by edwardElricAddict
Summary: Korsu's out, and moving, and due to a misteriuos character, it seems Korsu's best friend is almost kidnapped.


*A few years after Korsu went into a coma*

A 14 year old girl was sitting on a stone wall outside of town. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti-strap shirt, a dark blue skirt, and light brown boots. She looked up into the sky and gave a sad sigh often. She messed with a little bracelet that had messy letters on that spelled "Bset Frineds"(Best Friends) on it. She was about to touch the letters, when someone yelled out her name and almost made her jump of the wall. She turned around and saw a short black haired man running towards her.

"it's about time he noticed I was missing" She thought to her before jumping off the wall.

The man ran up to the girl. He was wearing a military uniform. He was catching his breathe and glare at the girl.

"Roy… What is it now?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"The Doctors… said… That Korsu might wake up… Today…" Roy said. She quickly jumped off the wall.

"What are you waiting for?! Lets go!" She yelled, running off and leaving Roy in the dust. Roy covered his mouth from the dust and coughed.

"Will you wait up, Shu, you hag?!" He yelled. The girl continued to run and looked back.

"Your older than me, you bitch!" She yelled back.

"THE CROOSDRESSING THING WAS ED'S IDEA! NOT MINE! AKA, I'M NOT A GIRL!" Roy yelled.

"Oh, so your gay then?" Shu said still running.

"I am SO gonna set you on fire!" Roy yelled.

"I'm a WATER PERSON, YOU TURD!" She yelled back. Before Roy could yell at her again, she was too far. Then Roy started to run.

"GET BACK HERE, COWARD!" He yelled. She was too far away from Roy to hear his words. She pasted many people, and she could have sworn a little kid say

"Hey mom, Its that roadrunner from TV! I told you it was real!"

She sighed and kept running. The hospital was coming in sight.

"Finally! After 10 long years, Korsu is going to wake up!" Shu said. Then… she ran into someone, and they both fell to the ground.

"Oooof! Watch where your going!" She yelled.

"You're the one that was running!" The person said. Shu looked at the person she ran into. He was wearing a crop top… and… had a man skirt… it wasn't a kilt.

(???: IT'S SHORTS!  
Author: ….. -shots him- Get back in the story…..)

"Ah whatever… Now move! I'm in a hurry, man… or… woman… Or palm tree… Whatever you are, get out of my way." She said, pushing him out of the way.

"What did you call me!? I'm not a Palm Tree, or a woman!" He said, grabbing her.

"Hey, let go you weirdo!" Shu said, shape shifting into a bird and pecked at his head. (Side note: Shu is kinda like Envy… but she can turn into animals and objects, and people.)

"Ow! You can shape shift too?!" He yelped.

"Whats it to you?!" She said, turning back into her normal self and running toward the hospital. The man jumped in front of her and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down, you perv!" Shu yelled, kicking around. The man ignored her and ran off, Shu still in his arms.

Meanwhile with Korsu.

Korsu slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, and threw off the oxygen mask. She looked down, where her legs use to be… She felt for them.

"W-wha… What happened to my legs?!?!?!" She yelled. She looked around. She was in a large hospital room, and she saw a grown man.

"R-Roy? Is… that… you?" She asked. Roy walked up to her and sighed.

"Yeah… How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little weird… since… well… my legs are… well… you know… gone…" Korsu said, laying back down.

"Hey! Is Shu going to be here?" She asked, sitting back up again.

"…………… Hey Doctor… where's Shu?" Roy asked the doctor.

"Shu? She hasn't been here since yesterday…" The doctor said.

"What?! I saw her running up here!" Roy yelled. Korsu looked at her brother.

"Give me a turbo wheelchair, and I look for her!" She said, trying to get out of her bed. No legs isn't fun, my dear friends…

The Doctor looked at Korsu.

"Umm… are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

"Well… once she sets her mind on something, she doesn't really let go of it… now… GO FIND HER A TURBO WHEELCHAIR!!!" Roy said.

"Uh… sir… We don't have one…" The Doctor said.

"Then you better go buy one!" Roy yelled, pushing the doctor out of the room.

"I don't think they exist…" The Doctor said, looking at Korsu, then at Roy. "But I can still give you a mechanical wheelchair…"

"THAT WILL DOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Korsu squealed. The doctor rushed off, looking for a wheelchair for Korsu. He could tell if he didn't get it soon… There would be flames a-flying. Korsu giggled.

The doctor came back, out of breathe, and pushing in a wheelchair. Roy picked up his sister and sat her in the wheelchair. It was still weird to Korsu, well, the feeling without her legs and all. She grabbed the handle. And pushed it forward, heading, of course, forward. Roy quickly followed behind her. He couldn't risk Korsu getting hit by a car... Again.

A nurse came up to the doctor.

"Are you sure its ok for her to leave so early… I mean… She just woke up…and she has no legs…" She said.

"Hehee…. Well… Her brother is The Flame Alchemist… I'm sure she'll be okay... Besides… if she gets in trouble… there will be fire and we will know where to look for them." The Doctor said, walking out of the room.

Back with Shu.

Shu continued to kick around in the mans arms, trying her best to get out of his grasp.

"What the hell are you going to do with me?!" She yelled.

"Stuff…." He said.

'Well… doesn't that give the readers the wrong idea….' Shu thought.  
'That's right, you at the computer screen. Its not perverted stuff! The writers are not perverted!'

The man tripped and Shu went flying out of his arms, hitting her head pretty hard on a stone wall. ZOMG! Concussion! But seriously… its not funny stuff… I mean… Cassie-chan55 had one when she was 7.… painful… She feel off the stairs of a--- hey… I shouldn't be talking about this… back to the story. (how dare you make me talk about Cassie-chan55's concussion… shame…)

Korsu and Roy weren't far behind. They spotted the man and Shu. Korsu tried to go faster, but well… she was kinda already going as fast as she could. Which is about 3 miles and hour. Oooo… fast.…(not).

"Come on, you stupid chair… GO FASTER!" Korsu said, scooting in the chair, making it jump a few times.

"Uh… Korsu… you can just do it manually…" Roy said...

"Korsu… oh yeah…." She said. She then grabbed the wheels of the wheelchair and pushed hard. The man turned to look at them, then at Shu. He ran off, leaving Shu behind.

"I'LL BE BACK!" He yelled.

"Oooo… Terminator…" Roy said. Korsu rolled on over to Shu.

"Shu…SHUUUU… Can you hear me?! You better wake up before Roy… uh… does… ummm… Hey Roy… what can you do?" Korsu asked her elder brother.

"Set her one fire…" He said.

"OMG, you murderer!" Korsu yelled.

"I don't kill people with it! Its just a brief fire… It'll hurt, but it won't kill her…" Roy said, crossing his arms.

"Sure it will…" Korsu said. Shu opened her eyes and looked at Korsu.  
"Huh… where am I? Oh look… Its Korsu… and… some… clone of her… in boy mode…" Shu said.

"Wha? Shu… have you lost it, you hag?" Roy asked, going up to her.

"That's mean! No wonder I feel hate when I see you, uhh… clone dude!" Shu said. Korsu looked at her best friend and Roy. She sighed and pulled her wheels back.

"Can we go back now… I kinda want to find a way to get some legs here…" She said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you can get some automail!" Shu said, quickly standing up.

"Oh, no! My sister is NOT going to get automail!" Roy said, grabbing the wheelchair's back handles.

"We are going back to the hospital, to get wooden legs…" Roy said, pushing Korsu toward the hospital.

"So then, I'll be easier to burn? Thanks Roy… I feel so much better…" Korsu said, crossing her arms and pouting. A idea popped into Korsu's head. She had once watched the automailer back at her old town make some automail, and he had taught her how to do it. It was a good thing she doesn't forget things that much. Yes yes, I know… taught at the age of three… she's just really really smart. Then why did she not look both way before crossing the street? She wanted her doll, god dammit.

The cool this is… she succeeded in making her automail legs… The better thing is… she opened her own automail shop.

(???: Hey! You didn't even show who I was!  
Author: … He's ----… there.. Happy? Now…I will shoot you again.  
Author: YAY!!!!!!!!!  
???: My name was blanked out!  
Author: aiming…  
???: shutting up!)


End file.
